


Mirror

by filthinthebeauty



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, super seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinthebeauty/pseuds/filthinthebeauty
Summary: "I always wondered what it would be like to fuck myself." Heechul mused out loud, eyes dark as they looked at the Chinese boy before him.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Kim Heechul/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 20





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Also cross posted on Wattpad, under the same username

They were the exact opposites. Each others stage persona was how the other acted behind closed doors.

Joshua's usually innocent, sweet smile, was replaced with a bored pout or the occasional wry smirk.

Jun's usual sultry or nonchalant glances gave way to a shy and pure nature.

When Joshua introduced him to their sunbae Heechul, Jun was shocked at the resemblance. Sure, fans and other idols had commented that they looked similar, but he couldn't believe it was this similar.

Heechul was like an older Korean version of him. And he guessed that he looked like the younger Chinese version of Heechul. Even the photo they took together showed how similar they were.

What he did not expect, though, was Heechul to be the exact opposite of him.

Whilst Jun sat in a corner with the rest of the performance team, Heechul made himself the centre of attention amongst the Seventeen members. He told loud and vivid stories of his own group, ones of him getting in trouble, and others of him being humbled by an experience.

Jun sat with one hand under his chin, eyes wide as he watched someone who could be his older brother, talk animatedly with those who were his new family.

As time grew late, all the members rose to get something to eat, they still had a fair way off till they had to perform. Jun went to follow them but was stopped by Joshua.

"There is someone who would like to talk to you properly." The vocalist nodded towards the elder man.

Shyly Jun dropped his head, as Joshua left, leaving him alone.

"I always wondered what it would be like to fuck myself." Heechul mused out loud, eyes dark as they looked at the Chinese boy before him.

The dancer stepped back, horrified at the bluntness of the statement. The black haired man stepped forward, cornering Jun against one of the makeup tables.

"Don't deny that you're not thinking about it right now." He purred giving the younger's neck a little nip.

"Just imagine..." He said turning Jun around to face the mirror.

Nervously the brunette raised his eyes to meet his sunbaes. Heechul's pale face was hovering next to his own, the only difference to their reflections was their expressions. The elder's face looked similar to a cat that had taken the cream, a lazy smug expression etched over his cheekbones. The younger's, however, was a mix of curiosity and fear.

"We could do it right here against the mirror, you could watch yourself getting fucked by an image of you." One of Heechul's hands wandered around to the front of Jun's trousers, teasingly caressing his crotch.

The younger could not deny that the offer was tempting. Other idols talked about the effect that this man left upon everyone, and expected Jun to leave them with that same effect. Sometimes he left them bitterly disappointed.

"The thrill of getting caught is very tempting, don't you think?"

Jun blushed hotly. He could clearly picture the horrified faces and of course Joshua's wicked grin. Heechul's tongue made its way up his neck, sending his pulse rocketing off the charts. He was on the verge of losing all self-control.

"Or you could take me up on my offer another time." The older man said stepping back.

The dancer wilted, half disappointed Heechul didn't take it further, but half relieved nothing happened, it would be a very awkward to explain his situation to his brothers.

Jun turned to face Heechul, smirking the Korean man kissed him hard on the mouth before sauntering out of the room. The younger male stood dumbfounded. His lips tingled, the strange sensation of Heechul's kiss had sent his body into shock.

When the members arrived back, Jun was still fighting the after-effects.

"So how'd it go?" Joshua asked, his eyes calculating answers from a single look at Jun's state.

Jun could not comprehend Korean at the moment. It was once again a foreign language.

The auburn haired vocalist scowled and looked around for someone who could translate for him.

"Minghao! Jun's ignoring me, can you help?" Joshua pouted, his faux innocence shining.

Nodding the other Chinese member, came and sat next to Jun.

"Can you ask him how it went?" The dancer persisted.

Frowning at the request, Minghao did so anyway. "Joshua wants to know how it went."

"Nothing happened." Jun defended.

Minghao's lips curled up. "Is that why you look so shaken?"

The brunette was taken aback for words. "I...I do not."

"You do so." The younger boy retorted.

"So?" Joshua interrupted.

"It went as well as you and Vernon last night." The Chinese member chuckled, mortifying both of his hyungs.

Upon hearing his name, the rapper looked over in their direction. The auburn haired man blushed darkly.

"Nothing happened. It's not as if he notices me anyway." The youngest in the '95 line sounded hurt.

Jun almost felt sorry, almost, it wasn't as if Joshua made life easy for him, his constant teasing wore him down, and he was always glad to get away from it, even though it was done out of love. Or so the elder claimed.

But Vernon was oblivious to Joshua's very obvious attempts. Pretty much the whole of Seventeen knew about the vocalists, not so secret crush. They used it as leverage against his relentless teasing, especially the China line.

Joshua blushed even harder when Vernon came and sat on the arm of his chair. Jun grinned to himself, maybe he had found a way to defend Joshua's advances of asking about his encounter with Heechul.

It was nearly midnight by the time they went onstage, and for once in his short performing career, he had not been able to concentrate. Especially with the object of his annoyance being the MC for the music program. Between each of their songs, he had to hear the cocky voice of his sunbae, the arrogance of Heechul commenting about his brothers like he knew them.

"What's bothering you?" The8 whispered in Chinese as they were waiting to perform their final, and much-awaited song of their act, Mansae.

"Nothing." Jun scowled. Was he getting that easy to read?

"You sure it has nothing to do with a certain MC?" The blonde smirked.

The elder man's scowl deepened to a dark shade of burgundy, why did everyone want to know his business tonight? He was a good boy, kept his mouth shut, stayed quiet and kept out of most arguments, except those about his love life. Which tonight, seemed to be occurring too frequently for his liking.

A week had passed and still, Jun could not get a certain raven sunbae out of his mind, nor could he remove the hellish offer, which he was sure, was only meant as a joke and not an actual offer. But then again he had heard that Heechul had no preference when it came to sexual taste, anyone would do, including bandmates and friends.

Although those were only rumours spread by jealous beings or those who lived to bring the savage idol down into disgrace.

Late that afternoon he stepped out of the shower and made the mistake of glancing in the mirror. He cursed the raven's name as he saw the image of his naked body, and wondered what Heechul's would look like behind him. Droplets from his wet hair only intensified the dirty image.

Jun was half glad when the maknae barged in and interrupted him from his highly inappropriate train of thought. With a guilty conscience, he wrapped a towel around him and scurried off to his room. Only to be met by one of the people he had been trying to avoid. Joshua.

"Have you seen the comment Heechul made about you? He seriously looks like me. That kid grew up so much...he grew up well. He looks even more like me in real life. I was wondering why he was so good looking.. I guess it's because he looks like me." Joshua read out loud excitedly.

Jun scowled, it was becoming a habit of his. "Would you get out?"

The elder ignored him and cooed over the photo of them together. "You two are so cute."

"Out now!" The brunette growled.

"That's no way to speak to a hyung," The8 commented looking up from his phone.

Jun glared at the innocent sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"He's grouchy because he needs to get laid," Dino commented barging into the room once more. 

Joshua and Jun stared flabbergasted at the maknae. He was seventeen he shouldn't know about such things.

"Probably does." The other offender agreed from his position on the bed.

The two elder boys looked at them with shock.

Dino rolled his eyes. "Just because you hyungs can't get any booty doesn't mean I can't too."

The brunette gagged when the maknae gave The8 a wink. He did not need to know that the two were in a sexual relationship. He did not want to think about how many times the two had violated the performance teams room or his precious bed. He had found them cuddling on his bed many times, and had thought nothing of it, until now.

The blonde catching the last carriage of his train of thought, climbed on board with evil intentions. "Don't worry, we always clean up our mess."

"Okay... this is too much information, I'm leaving." Joshua made a swift escape.

However, Jun was not so lucky. He still needed clothes.

It was clear that fate was not going to be on his side today as a knock sounded on their half closed door.

"Jun-ge, someone to see you!" Hoshi called gleefully.

"I like your shirt." The devil himself remarked, strolling smugly through the door.

Jun blushed and blushed hard. It was like a shovel hitting him in the face. The younger males saw their leave and scurried out the door making sure to close it.

"W-what are you doing here?" The Chinese male asked, holding his towel closer against his waist, he did not like that predatory gaze Heechul was giving him.

"You never took me up on my offer, so I thought I'd come and convince you. You know you're letting a once in a lifetime opportunity go to waste." Heechul advanced, backing him up till his legs hit the edge of his bed, although Jun refused to fall backwards.

"So w-what? Find someone who is interested."

The elder laughed. "My dear dongsang, you are interested, incredibly interested. That's why you won't accept. You're terrified and excited all at the same time."

Jun gulped. This guy sure knew how to use the art of seduction. "What's in it for you, though?"

"I would like to know what it's like to fuck myself." Heechul licked his lips.

The younger gulped, as the latter's lips met his own. The heat spreading across Jun's cheeks was almost unbearable. Heechul's hands ran down the curve of his back, coming to a rest on his hips. The Chinese male gripped his towel so hard he could feel his knuckles trying to split open his skin. However, the gentleness of the kiss surprised him. The raven's lips were soft as they glided against his own, the warmth he received spread throughout his whole body.

The elder moved his hands to where Jun was holding onto the towel for dear life and coaxed the boy to let the towel drop. A gasp left the latter's mouth as he stood in Heechul's embrace, his naked limbs trembling. Calloused hands travelled down his behind, cupping his cheeks, squeezing firmly.

The brunette threw his hands up to tangle in Heechul's hair, tugging on the long locks and pulling his face closer. He allowed himself to be pushed back on the bed. Soft pants escaped his mouth as Heechul pulled away. Jun watched with wide hungry eyes as the raven locked the door before crawling on top of his heaving body.

There was no longer a trace of Heechul's smirk, as the former leant down and kissed him, being incredibly gentle, almost as if he thought Jun would crack under pressure.

Tender kissed trailed down his body until his breath hitched. Long fingers caressed him, encouraging words were whispered, urging him to make low keening noises.

"Shuàigē." Heechul purred, as fingers intruded the younger's body.

Jun tipped his head back, lips parting, as he gazed at his Korean reflection. With a shaky hand, he stroked the latter's face, before pulling him into a deep kiss.

He could feel a trail of sparks as the elder's fingers caressed his insides, his body was slowly beginning to burn, and he knew that it would soon be engulfed in flames.

When Heechul did finally enter him, the younger was almost at his limits.

A low groan sent a shiver across his over sensitised skin, all the Chinese male could do was melt and comply to the wishes of the other, who manipulated his body and rocked him to the sweet melody of pants, heart beats and skin meeting skin.

Sweet nothings were whispered, making Jun blush, sure it was the usual cliché ones that he was sure Heechul didn't mean and probably wouldn't remember the next morning, but it was nice to have someone appreciate his body in such an intimate way. He now understood what the others meant when they talked about intercourse. It was a feeling he could never get from his own hands. Hell, he hadn't even explored the concept of being gay, because no one had interested him enough, not male nor female.

A cry spilt across his lips as the elder moved against something inside him. The raven increased his pace at this and angled his body to keep making contact with this spot. Jun gripped his shoulders tightly, not caring if he left marks on the other because it was all he could do from screaming.

A familiar feeling pooled in his stomach and he whined piteously. The Korean male understood, and a hand came down to help him along to his release.

"H-hee-chul..." Jun moaned.

A muffled response came from the other, as he bit down on the youngers neck, and revelled in his own release.

Shakily he reached up and stroked the raven's sweaty hair as their bodies rested against one another, each trying to regain their own breath.

After a moment Heechul sat up and moved to clean up their mess, passing tissues to Jun, who could only blush in thanks. Once they were done, Jun expected Heechul to get dressed and leave, but was in shock as the other climbed back in bed and snuggled next to him.

Their eyes met and the younger tried to search for an answer.

"My beautiful Chinese boy," Heechul mumbled in response, stroking his face gently.

Jun was confused, since when was he Heechul's? But said nothing as he yawned, and allowed to other to pull him closer.

"So what was it like?" Jun murmured sleepily, remembering earlier words that had led to this situation.

"Amazing," Heechul smirked. "Like I knew it would be."

Thoughts circled in his head, but he pushed them aside for another day. At the moment, he was content with being held as he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
